


But It Felt So Real

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, The author is trying to cope after watching endgame trailer, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Steve woke up to Tony screaming next to him. He sat up in a hurry, noticing Bucky also stirred up by the scream, and placed both his hands on Tony’s shoulders.”Sweetheart, wake up.” He said gently, not wanting to startle his troubled lover.Tony shot his eyes open, full of fear and mistrust and Steve felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Tony flinched away from the hand Steve tried to place on his cheeks and pressed against the bed’s headboard.





	But It Felt So Real

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Not knowing how to cope after Endgame Trailer? More likely than you think.  
> I knoow Nightmare Trope is o l d and saturated but BUT it's just what I needed right now, so have it as well. Steve crying in the trailer just shook the fuck out of me. Bless.  
> Enjoy~

Steve woke up to Tony screaming next to him. He sat up in a hurry, noticing Bucky also stirred up by the scream, and placed both his hands on Tony’s shoulders. 

“Sweetheart, wake up.” He said gently, not wanting to startle his troubled lover.

Tony shot his eyes open, full of fear and mistrust and Steve felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Tony flinched away from the hand Steve tried to place on his cheeks and pressed against the bed’s headboard. 

“Pepper!” He screamed, sounding on the verge of hysteric. Steve turned his head to face Bucky but he only saw his own confusion and hurt mirrored in his expression.

“Pepper isn’t here, Tony.” Bucky said calmly. Tony’s head snapped in his direction, noticing Bucky’s presence for the first time. His eyes grew wider as he tried -with little success- to press even more back into the headboard. 

“What…” Steve noted the pinch of confusion when Tony spoke, and dragged himself a little further away from his lover to give him some space to breath. Bucky followed right behind, sitting right next to him on the end of the bed. 

“Honey,” Steve’s heart fell when he saw the way Tony flinched at the pet name. Whatever Tony must have dreamed, it was bad. He breathed out shakely as he continued, “you had a nightmare. A very bad nightmare for what I can see.” 

“Peter?” 

“Sleeping soundly in his quarters. Do you want me to wake him up?” FRIDAY answered readily.

“No! God, no.” He let out a long breath, relaxing against the cold wood, but still eyeing them with fear.

“Tony, what's wrong? What did you dream about?” Tony’s eyes focused on Bucky’s and his expression suddenly turned lost.

“I… I-“ Steve wouldn’t know what those nexts words would end up being, because right at that moment Tony broke down into sobs and hiccups. He brought his knees to his chest, making him look smaller. 

Both he and Bucky moved almost in sync to hold Tony as he shaked, one at each side. Bucky caressed his back soothingly with his warmer hand as Steve rested a firm arm around his hips.

“It’s ok, honey, just let it all out.” He kept on whispering, “We are here for you.” 

Some moments passed in silence, the two of them trying to keep their own breathing as normal as possible while Tony calmed down. 

“You—“ Tony started, “we fought. You two tried to— me” he grabbed his own bare chest so hard, the skin caught between his nails became white, “I can still feel it— the pain.” Tony’s voice broke in more sobs. He didn’t need to voice what happened in his dream for them to know it. Steve catched Bucky’s eyes and saw only despair. 

“Oh, Tony, we would never. Ever.” Steve said reassuringly. Tony nodded, after a moment of hesitation.

“Then, Peter— he  _ died _ .” He choked out in pain, “I felt so useless,  _ useless. _ ” More tears fell from his eyes. “And then I did, too, after some time. In space.” His voice almost a whisper, “Alone.” 

A cold breeze passed through them as they let Tony’s words sink in. 

“Tony you are safe. You are home, and we are here with you.” Bucky said, as he was the first to come back from the shock, voice still strained as he hugged Tony closer to his chest. “It was just a nightmare.” 

“A nightmare.” Tony repeated, like he was trying to believe, “Gosh, it felt so  _ real _ .”

“I know,” Steve said, caressing Tony’s hair, “but it wasn’t. This—  _ us _ is real. Here, with you, in the tower, safe.” 

“Safe.” He repeated again, relaxing completely into their embrace, his breath finally settling.

Bucky dried Tony’s cheeks and turned his head upwards for a small peck on his lips. 

“We love you, doll, we would never hurt you.” 

“I know.” He breathed and closed his eyes, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy stuckony clears my soul. hope it clears yours too.  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
